This invention relates to detection of moving targets, and more particularly to seismic detectors of vehicles.
In our copending application, filed Dec. 13, 1972, entitled, "DUAL MODE TARGET SENSOR," and having Ser. No. 314,644 there is disclosed a combination target detector using both RF and seismic detection and a logic circuit to combine the two systems. The present invention can be used in this combined system or can be used as a purely seismic detector.